Murad I
Murat I (zvani još i Hudavedigjar - Pravedni; 1319 (ili 1326) - 15. jun 1389), turski sultan 1359-1389. Ubijen je od nepoznatog srpskoga ratnika za kojeg predanje kaže da je Miloš Obilić.Željko Fajfrić: Sveta loza Brankovića, elektronsko izdanje knjige iz 1999. Život Murat je bio sin Orhana I i vizantijske princeze Hirofire (njeno tursko ime bilo je Nilufer Hatun). Zbog prerane smrti Sulejman-paše nastavio je da vlada Murat kao njegov naslednik 1360. godine. On je bio prvi osmanski osvajač na evropskom tlu. Godine 1362. bio je osnovan prvi korpus (odred) janičara. To su bila pretežno hrišćanska deca koja su obučavana za vojnu službu kao pešadijske trupe. Murat I je porazio i zauzeo zapadnu Trakiju, Dimotika je pala 1361. godine, Jedrene 1362. godine, a Plovdiv 1363. godine. Sve gradovi u dolini reke Marice. Strah se širio Vizantijom toliki da je u Carigradu sazreo stav da se Turcima mirno preda Galipolje da se zadovolje''Kraj srpskog carstva'', Rade Mihaljčić, BIGZ, 1989. Godinu dana posle toga Murat osvaja Kumucinu i dolazi sve bliže do manastira na Svetoj gori. Pljačkaški pohodi koje je Murat slao ka zapadu su pustošili zemlju despota Uglješe Mrnjavčevića. Prema tvrđenju Mavra Orbina, Uglješa je nekoliko puta imao uspeha u odbijanju ovih napada''Kraljevstvo Slovena'', Mavro Orbin, str 50. Serski despot je dobio pomoć svog brata, kralja Vukašina, i sukob se desio na reci Marici 26. septembra 1371. godine kada je veličanstveno pobedio Murat i tako konačno izvršio veliku preraspodelu snaga na Balkanskom poluostrvu. Zapadna strana Bugarske bila je opljačkana i vizantijski car (Jovan V Paleolog) postao je njegov vazal. Murat je utvrdio osmanski posjed Angoru u Anatoliji. Turci su dalje zauzeli važne gradove u Makedoniji i Istočnoj Bugarskoj. Novodobijena područja bila su odmah naseljavana stanovništvom iz svog Carstva - Osmanlijama. Oko 1385. godine su zauzeti Sofija i Niš. Istovremeno su dobile pravo trgovine na turskim prostorima italijanske Republike Đenova i Venecija, koje su sa Muratom zaključile i trgovački ugovor. Murat je takođe bio uspješan i u bici kod Konje (Konya). Kao što je ranije prvo slao pljačkaške čete da pustoše zemlju despota Jovana Uglješe pre konačnog sukoba sanjim, tako je slao čete i po Srbiji čak do Bosne. Te čete su presretali i isto kao u Uglješa imali uspehe, Lazar Hrebeljanović kod Pločnika i vojvoda Vlatko Vuković kod Bileće. Međutim, glavna bitka i odlučujući obračun koji su podjednako očekivali i u turska i hrišćanska vojska se desio 15. juna 1389. godine. Sultan Murat je poveo vojsku i komandovao u bici na Kosovu Polju (Kosovska bitka). Sa sobom je poveo sinove Bajazita i Jakuba, vojskovođe Ali-pašu, Evronosa Jahšia i Šahina kao i vazalske trupe iz evropskih i azijskih krajeva carstva. Za vreme bitke Sultan Murat je ubijen, kao i njegov sin Jakub. Knez Lazar je potom pogubljen, a Murat je bio, kao i prethodnici Osman i Orhan, sahranjen u Bursi. Za vreme vladavine Murata, svi potčinjeni hrišćani su smjeli zadržati svoju vjeru, tradiciju i crkvene sudove, ali su morali sultanu da predaju desetinu, što su u ono doba bila uobičajena davanja. Nasledio ga je sin Bajazit odmah posle Kosovske bitke. O Muratovoj pogibiji Obzirom da je Murat poginuo na bojnom polju, a to nije bio čest slučaj u srednjem veku, i bitka i čin pogibije su daleko odjeknule. Hrišćanski i turski izvori se razilaze oko načina i vremena pogibije. Turski izvori tvrde da je sultan ubijen na prevaru posle bitke. Hrišćanska strana je o ovom događaju napravila legendu o podvigu usamljenog viteza koji je žrtvovao svoj život radi zaustavljanja moćnog sultana. Potpuno razrađenu kosovsku legendu zapisao je Mavro Orbin u knjizi „Kraljevstvo Slovena“ objavljenoj 1601. godine. Postoje i drugi izvori i verzije događaja. Bosanski kralj Tvrtko je 1. avgusta obavestio Trogirane o „svojoj“ pobedi na Kosovu polju te da je „sultana poslao s ovog sveta s mnogim njegovim vojnicima“. Nije doslovno naveo ko je ubio sultana, ali je iz pisma jasno da je sebi pripisao taj poduhvat. Nije bilo neuobičajeno da kraljevi prisvajaju tuđe zasluge. U jednom pismu Firentinske opštine koje je rezultat prepiske sa Tvrtkom, od 20. oktobra 1389. godine, se govori o poduhvatu zavereničke grupe od dvanaest ratnika koji se u toku bitke probijaju do sultanovog šatora okruženog vezanim kamilama. Kolučo Salutati, pisac pisma, slavi „srećnog ratnika“ među ratnicima Godinama kasnije se Beltrami Minjaneli u „Uspomenama sa Istoka“ govori o grupnom prepadu na šator sultana Murata, ali kod njega se to dešava posle bitke i izvode ga knez Lazar i grupa zarobljenih hrišćanskih vitezova koji odbijaju da polože vazalsku zakletvu. Po ovom piscu, vitezovi su odbili davanje zakletve, jurnuli su na šator Murata i smrtno ga ranili. Ovakav događaj mnogi istoričari smatraju nelogičnim i neverovatnim (zarobljeni, a nevezani i dalje naoružani). Ko god da je pisao o pogibiji Murata, a posebno turski izvori, nastojali su da prikažu da je poginuo od velikaške ruke. Španski putopisac govori da je „to bio hrišćanski knez, po imenu Lazar“. Viteški ideali su smatrali časnim pogibiju od ruke protivničkog vođe, a pogibija od strane nepoznatog ratnika se smatrala nedostojnom. Ovo ide dotle da u povelji ugarskog kralja Albrehta iz 1438. godine piše da su se Lazar i Murat sukobili u ličnom dvoboju. Srpski izvori se velikim delom oslanjaju na životopis Stefana Lazarevića koji navodi podvig usamljenog bezimenog junaka Vizantijski pisac druge polovine XV veka, Laonik Halkokondil, navodi i grčku i tursku verziju pogibije Murata. Po turskoj je poginuo posle boja dok Ovde se prvi put pominje ime čoveka koji je ubio Murata. Turski hroničari prvi put pominju ime nevernika i prokletnika zbog koga je padišah postao šehit 1484. godine kada ime viteza navode kao Miloš Kobila. Literatura * Harris, Jonathan, The End of Byzantium. New Haven and London: Yale University Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-300-11786-8 * Imber, Colin, The Ottoman Empire. London: Palgrave/Macmillan, 2002. ISBN 0 333 613872 Izvori Vidi još * Kosovska bitka * Otomanski građanski rat Kategorija:Osmanski sultani Kategorija:Istočno Rimsko Carstvo Kategorija:Kosovska bitka Kategorija:Istorijske ličnosti srpskih epskih pesama